Blooming
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: After Kitty is raped she finds support from an unlikely place. Yup, this is a rare KIMY.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby were sitting squished together in a red vinyl lined booth at the local pizza shop downtown. Kitty sat with Kurt and Rogue sat with Bobby. It was kind of like a double date, an unofficial one at that. It was awkward, these budding relationships, not quite knowing where they stood. None of them were dating, on the record, but there was more physical contact then needed, but when asked they would answer unsure that they were just friends. Who knew? They were in the throws of young love. Sort of.

"Bobby, go put something on the juke box." Rogue handed him a dollar in quarters. He slid out of the booth and went to the juke box, flipping through the list of albums. He returned a minute later as music started playing.

"What did you put on?" Kitty asked him. Bobby tended to have bad taste in music, leaning more towards screamo, which none of them appreciated.

"The Beatles, Revolution. Everybody likes The Beatles so I figured I was safe picking them."

Rogue scrunched her nose up. "The Beatles? Ah hate The Beatles."

He looked appalled. "You hate The Beatles? Whats wrong with you? If it wasn't for The Beatles, you wouldn't have the music you love so much. They completely changed the music scene."

They began arguing. Kitty and Kurt got up from their seats and went to the back of the pizza parlor towards the arcade games. They slipped their quarters in and were soon playing Mortal Combat.

They only stopped when they ran out of quarters and Kurt grudgingly conceded defeat to Kitty.

They went back to the booth where Rogue and Bobby had obviously hit a stale mate in their conversation. Rogue was picking mushrooms off the pizza and putting them on her plate, her head in the hand. Kitty picked up her purse and pulled out her cellphone.

"Shit. You guys, I have to go. I was supposed to go to the library to pick up a book I reserved. If I don't go get it today they're going to give it to the next person on the list. I'll see you guys tonight ok?" The sun was already going down.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked as he half stood up from the booth. Kitty waved him off.

"No, it'll only be a little bit, you guys go off without me."

With that, Kitty headed towards the library leaving the gang to themselves.

Kitty was walking back through downtown with her reserved books in hand. The sun had gone down and it was dark, but the streetlights only flickered weakly, not casting much light at all.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna come give daddy some lovin'?" Kitty didn't answer, but the man was falling over himself drunkenly. He was slurring his S's and the men around him were laughing at both of them. They followed her for a few minutes as she tried to force herself not to run. Her eyes scanned the empty rows of houses. There were no shops at this side of town

"Hey." The man was mad now. He came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. She was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Her muscles wouldn't work. She couldn't seem to run and her vocal chords seemed frozen."Stuck up bitch."

Another man came up in front of her and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, taking them off completely. As he unzipped his pants she felt full of freezing terror. She passed out as the pain struck her.

She came to when she heard loud shouts above her head. When she looked around her, two of the men were laying on the ground, seemingly knocked out. The third man, the drunken man, was trying to fight a new, fourth man. The drunk was doubled over as the man had sunk his fist into his gut. As he gagged and threw up, the man sidestepped it so none of it would get on him. When he was behind the man he grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the pavement.

The man cursed when he saw the condition she was in. She tried to look at him but her eyes wouldn't focus and her head was killing her. Her head lolled as she wearily tried to watch him.

He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her naked lower body. She couldn't see him. Instead of worrying she let herself pass out again as the man carried her off down the street. There was nothing she could do about it anyway.

* * *

So do you guys like it or not? It's a little different from my usual character focus's. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I made a long one for you guys, neat right?

Thanks you guys who reviewed. I love reviews. I hope this story turns out to everyone's liking.

* * *

The man carried her down the street, ignoring the looks he got from one young man walking his pitbull. He, of all people should not be giving him looks, seeing as how he was the one standing there and picking up dog shit. That should say something about a person.

The girl's bare feet banged into his thigh as he walked. He turned down an ally and then another until her reached his apartment complex. He cursed himself as he realized that he had left the girl's pants with the down and out men. He had the sense to grab the books, but not the pants. Now he was stuck with a girl with no pants on. There was a reason he never went to college, and this was it. He just didn't think sometimes. Well, at least he had gotten the girl away from them. With his intelligence he would have grabbed the pants and books and left the girl behind. No, he definitely was not the sharpest crayon in the box. Or brightest knife in the drawer. Or whatever. Who made up those nonsensical sayings anyway?

He climbed up the stairs heavy footed. No one looked out there doors or windows. This wasn't the best neighborhood, nor was this the best apartment complex. Bad things happened, and the best thing you could hope to do was stay out of it.

He struggled, holding Kitty with one hand, trying not to drop her, and rummaging through his pockets to find his house key. They jangled as they came out of his pocket. Once he got the door opened, he slipped inside and closed it behind himself with his foot. He carried her directly to the bedroom in the back of the apartment. He left her with his sweatshirt still wrapped around her and pulled the comforter up and put it around her shoulders. He figured she probably wouldn't be to pleased if she thought he had undressed her in the middle of the night. He left the door cracked open a bit and left the hall light on. If she woke up in the middle of the night he didn't want her to come out of the room and fall over something.

He went into the kitchen, as far away from her as he could get. He fished his cellphone out of one of the pockets of his cargo pants. He didn't want to wake her up while he was on the phone.

"Hey...Rosa... can you come over to my place? No, nobody's over, theres no drinking. Haha, he cracked his head good that time. But no." His tone sobered. "Um...yeah...I have a girl here...she was raped...and I don't know what else. No!" His tone was shocked. "I didn't...how could you even think that, you've known me for years... Can you just come and look her over? I don't imagine that she'd be too happy if I took her to the hospital. No, I know the type. Can you come? I'll ask her when she wakes up if she wants to go the hospital. But right now...if she's going to live, I'd rather not wake her up right now." He waited a moment. "Ok, see ya in a bit."

He sat on the couch and stared blankly at the blank screen of the television. About 20 minutes later the door swung open.

Rose walked in carrying a bag which was probably filled with medical supplies. He stood up as she came in and they hugged.

"Where's the girl?" She wasted no time to get down to business. They could talk once she was done.

Rosa was a dark skinned woman from Mexico. She had dark black hair that was pulled back from her face in a tight braid that ran down her back. She was a plump, full figured woman. She stood at 5 foot 3, an exact foot shorter then her friend. She wasn't a mutant exactly, but she did have some kind of power. No one could quite figure out where it came from, but she could heal, and that was all that mattered right now.

"She's in my room." Rosa didn't say a word but went back into his room and shut the door behind herself.

He waited another ten minutes until Rosa came back into the living room.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat down heavily next to him.

"I had to fix some tearing...she hit her head pretty hard and I healed the tenderness there. They left some claw marks on her shoulders, hips, and back. I healed those. A few of those would scar." She looked at him for a moment. "Promise me you'll take her somewhere she can get tested in the morning. I fixed everything I could, but if she has an STD...I won't be able to fix that and I can't tell at this point if she has anything or not. And she still has DNA in her...they could arrest whoever did this." She tiredly rubbed her eyes with one hand as she got up.

"I better get home. Crick will wonder where I've gone. And I have to work in the morning and get the boys up. Lord, it's not even worth it, they struggle against me so much now." She hugged him again.

"I'll come see you again sometime. If she needs anything else, just give me a call." With that she left.

He laid out over the length of the couch and fell asleep with the hall and kitchen lights still on.

Kitty woke up gasping for breath and trembling. When she realized it was just a nightmare she laid back in bed and rested her cheek against the cool cloth of the pillow. But wait. Her eyes flashed open. Whose bed was this? She couldn't hear the faint whirling of her clock that always sat on her dresser. She saw a light coming through the door that was partially cracked open. She didn't recognize the room.

She felt a dull ache in her southern region. Suddenly she knew her nightmare wasn't really a nightmare at all. That was the most terrifying part of all.

She got up and fumbled around the walls for a light switch. Once she found it she flipped it on and the light overhead flooded the room with light. She didn't recognize the room now that the light was on either. The topside of the comforter was black, and the underside was a blood shade of red. The pillows were black too. There were several cans of paint open be the left wall where some kind of painting was being done on the wall. A green woman was connected to a tree, or coming out of a tree or something like that. Kitty couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was quite beautiful. The rest of the wall had a forest scene and the green mist seemed realistic enough that Kitty expected to feel it on her skin.

Was this one of the drunk men's houses? Well, who ever's house it was, she wasn't going to stay around to find out. She rummaged through the drawers looking for a pair of pant. She didn't know where hers were but she could only imagine that they were long gone.

She found a pair of jeans that had been cut off at the knee. On her they were overly baggy and looked like Capri's. She found a belt and pulled it as tight as she could before buckling in.

She slipped out the door of the room and was glad that whoever had kidnapped her had left the light on. It made getting away just that much easier. She padded down the hallway and into the living room. She almost had a heart attack as she heard a soft snore. She whipped around and saw the culprit lying on the couch. He was wearing a baggy red shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His arm was behind his head and is leg was thrown over the back of the couch. And he was _long_. He just seemed to stretch out over the entire couch. And he was thin. Kitty could see his hipbones from here. And not that bad looking either. She couldn't tell how long his hair might have been, but a few short strands fell into his eyes.

She tore her eyes away from him and phased through the door.

* * *

Please Review now, I love you, you know that right?

He watched her move towards the door through slit eyes. As she phased through the door he made now move to stop her. He wasn't her captor. After she left he waited a few moments before getting up and unlocking the door. He didn't know if she would chose to phase or what, but at least he made the option open.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty hugged herself as she walked down the sidewalk. The night had caused a drop in temperature, so it was much colder then Kitty had expected it to be at one in the morning.

In this part of town everyone with sense was locked away in their warm houses, away from the reality of the world.

Kitty felt bitter. She used to be one of those people. One of those people that never had a care, never had to worry about anything outside her own door. Now she was terrified of everything outside the door.

She kept glancing over her shoulder and walking faster, afraid that someone was following her. She just couldn't shake that feeling. She had never been on the streets this late at night, never mind alone. Her heart thumped hard against her ribcage. In her mind she was just imagining that someone was following her, but every time she turned around there was no one there.

She felt no pain, but she felt unusually tired. She still knew what had happened. She had felt the pain before, even if she couldn't feel it now. She wasn't in denial, but Lord how she wish she was.

She walked to the Pizza Parlor. She didn't know what she expected to find. Rogue and the guys waiting for her? She almost wished they were, wished they were out looking for her, worried for their friend.

She walked all the way to the mansion. A few lights shone from the windows, students up late reading comics or playing computer games. She had never felt more isolated then at this moment. Finding out she was a mutant, a freak, didn't even compare.

She turned her back on the mansion and walked back to the pizza parlor. She couldn't even cry. Her thoughts felt frozen. She felt frozen. She didn't even know anything. She didn't even know how she felt. She felt hollow, gutted. Like she was just a person walking in a skin body bag with no heart or mind working away inside her flesh.

She looked inside the pizza parlor, leaning her forehead against the cold glass. Her breath created a foggy cloud on the windows surface. She remembered Kurt laughing with her, how his eyes crinkled up at the corners. How his land lingered just a little to long on her lower back as they walked to the booth. What would he think now, if he knew what kind of people had touched her _and worse, _afterwards? He'd be disgusted and he'd walk away.

She backed away from the window. She didn't belong here, mulling over memories.

She thought about how much she had changed since this morning. Everything had seemed good this morning. Now it just seemed gray. Nothing was worth any of this, no mount of fighting was worth saving this. There was no life, nothing good left in this world. If the world was suddenly destroyed, or she was killed, it wouldn't matter to her.

She had never felt so numb in her life. She didn't feel anything and she was trying not to think.

She kept walking.

At about 5 she stood outside the apartment complex. The sun was just peeping up over the horizon. She debated herself. Should she go back inside, pretend like she had never left? Should she risk him..._touching_ her?

In her numb mind she could only shrug. The worst had already been done. Besides, she had nowhere else she could go.

He hadn't moved, but instead had fallen lightly back to sleep. He woke up as soon as he heard Kitty outside the landing of his door. A wonderful thing about being such a light sleeper was that no one had ever managed to prank him. While he was sleeping that is.

Kitty phased through the door and hurried back to the bedroom as quietly as she could. She undressed, leaving on the pink cotton tee she had been wearing before. She crawled back under the covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, for which she was thankful.

Kitty woke up around 2 in the afternoon from a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yeah," She answered, still groggy from sleeping. The door opened. She looked into familiar eyes she had seen before.

"You!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Um...yeah, me." He knew she recognized him and knew that she remembered the circumstances of their last meeting. He wished he could explain it to her but he doubted that she'd listen.

Kitty seemed to be too shocked for words. He looked nothing like when she had last seen him, but that was nearly a year ago! But those eyes, they were the same demonic eyes. They glowed like smoldering coals right now, and she was afraid of them. Kurt's demonic appearance had never frightened her like this.

"Why am I here?" Her voice was hoarse with fear. She knew whatever he has planned for her would be worse then what the drunken men had done last night.

"You're here because I figured you would rather be here then laying half naked on the street." He stated it as though it were the obvious. His voice was softer then she expected it. Then she realized, she had never actually heard him speak before.

He held up a pair folded jeans in his hand. "My friend Rosa brought these over before she went to work. She came over last night." He didn't mention that Rosa had healed her. Right now, shaky ground was not a place to cause of earthquake. "They're her daughters but she says you're skinnier then Joanna, so they should fit you fine." He walked into the room. Kitty stiffened until she thought her muscles would crack as he walked towards her.

Instead of doing anything she had expected, he merely placed the folded jeans on the edge of the bed.

"If you decide that you want to come out and eat or just get out of this room, feel free. I'm not trying to make this your jail cell." With that he left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Kitty let her breath go in a gust. She was shaking. Whatever she had expected to happen, that was not it. So he wasn't one of the men? Even if he wasn't, Was she free to leave when she wanted to or would she be forced to stay here with him? Well, she'd find out soon enough. She had to think of one thing at a time and the stomach growling against her ribs was it.

She crawled out from under the covers and grabbed the pair of jeans, slipping them on. They were bigger then the usual size of 0 that she usually wore. She twisted around and checked the tag. They were a size 5. She smoothed her shirt before opening the door and heading towards the living room.

She spotted him in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. She had to scavenge through her brain to remember him name. She thought this one might have been Gambit. His real name was...John? Whatever, it wasn't important.

She leaned against the open door jam and watched him for a moment. The way she figured it she was going to be here for a bit, if only for the next couple of hours, so she might as well make the effort to be friendly. She had never been very good at keeping her politics clean anyway. After all, she dated Lance.

"What kind of stuff do you eat?" He asked without even turning around. Kitty started, she didn't know that he knew she was there.

"Um...anything really...except meat...and anything made with things that came from animals. I'm a vegan." She fidgeted. She realized how picky she sounded saying that.

He laughed silently to himself. "I'm vegan too, so I don't think that will be a problem. I have vegan bacon...type stuff. I don't really know what it's called. Thats a bad sign. Whatever. So you're not picky?" He looked at her.

"Nah, I'll eat anything."

"Ok, I'll just whip something up. Hopefully it's not a disaster." He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Get out of here, go watch t.v. Or play music or something. There's a laptop under the couch."

"Why is there a laptop under the couch?" Kitty asked over her shoulder as she plopped down on the couch, reaching under and pulling up the laptop.

"Because I don't like having it around. It distracts me and I don't want to end up like those people who check their email every 10 minutes. If I can't see it I can't remember it."

"I guess that makes sense. It's still weird though."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm prone to obsessive compulsive behavior."

After that they were silent. Kitty checked her email, finding nothing but forwards from her friends which she deleted without reading. She had given up on telling them not to send her that junk; they never listened. She was surprised that Gambit was this friendly. He seemed to be making an effort not to frighten her.

About 15 minutes later Gambit walked out from the kitchen carrying two plates and forks. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and handed her her plate. It was filled with some weird things that looked like hash brown pancakes, and fake bacon that looked like...fake bacon.

She bit into one of the hash brown pancakes. "It's good," she mumbled surprised with her mouth full. She tasted onions and garlic mixed in with the hash browns. She had no idea what they were, but they sure were good. The fake bacon was good too, though it tasted nothing like actual bacon.

Gambit had turned the t.v on and they sat in a relative friendly silence watching old reruns of Becker, a show she has used to watch as a kid, that she had still watched as a teenager, before being a mutant superhero overtook her free time and she had to put aside childish things.

Gambit cleaned up the breakfast mess which Kitty lay sprawled over the couch, almost dozing off again. Gambit stood in the kitchen doorway and cleared his throat. "Do you think maybe you should go have...what's his name? Hank, look you over, test you for things?" His face bore the look of the uncomfortable and he was purposely vague in his question.

Kitty shot up, completely awake now. "No...I don't want them to know..." She thought for a moment. "I'll need to get a hotel for the next couple of days...Logan will be able to smell it on me for a few days. I'll go back in a few days, but I'm not going to tell them." She looked determined. He had known a few people who had been raped, and they reacted that way, pushed things away and pretended like nothing happened. A lot of times they feel into an overwhelming depression. Some though, got through it, acknowledged it, and moved on with there lives. Gambit was just waiting to see what kind of reaction she would ultimately end up happening.

"You really need to be tested. Do you want to go to a physician's office in town, or the emergency room?"

She thought about that. "No," she answered slowly. "There would be insurance forms, my parents would find out. God!" She covered her face with her hands. She seemed overwhelmed by having to figure all of this out. After a moment she straightened. "I just won't do anything. It doesn't matter, I'm sure I don't have anything."

"Kitty-" He started.

"No. There's nothing wrong with me."

"I never said that." He said, trying to diffuse the situation as Kitty was visible getting agitated.

"You implied it!"

Gambit threw up his hands. He knew what had to be done and he wasn't going to play these games, not when someone's health was at risk.

"I'm taking you down to the clinic whether you want it or not. You can either go to the clinic with me or I'll take you to the mansion and I'll make sure Beast checks you out." He knew it was manipulation, she was terrified of anyone at the mansion knowing, but he didn't really have an option right now, he had to play rough.

Kitty clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Her lips pressed together in a thin white line, but she didn't say anything. Gambit went back into the bedroom and got her shoes. (Why they had taken off her pants and left her shoes on was a mystery to him, but he wasn't going to comment because it meant he didn't have to scavenge around for a pair of shoes. And he definitely wasn't her size.)

He threw them to her and she caught them. Her lips were still pressed tightly together and her movements were stiff. She was mad at him. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about that right now.

"You don't have a car?" Kitty asked incredulously as they walked outside of the cluster of apartments and hit the street, walking downtown. Gambit chuckled.

"No. If I had a car I wouldn't walk anywhere, would I?" Kitty shut up and stopped talking, remembering that she was mad at him. He was making a big deal out of nothing.

The clinic was a scary place. Kitty looked around her before she went inside, she didn't want anyone she knew to see her. Inside it was horrible. Kitty slid into the first empty seat she could find. She looked at her hands and tried not to stare at the other people as Gambit went up the the front desk and registered her.

"Hey, chill." Gambit massaged one of her shoulders as he sat down next to her.

"This place is hell."

"Some people may see it like that. Some people see it as their savior. This place doesn't turn you away."

Kitty sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The people looked horrible here. Some look like they had AIDS or something, they were so thin and just stared sadly around them. A few teenagers stared stonily ahead as toddlers toddled around their feet, or baby's cried against their breasts as they tried to calm them.

Kitty rested her head against Gambit's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to put everyone's pain out of her mind. Gambit wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

He had already figured that she had never been to a clinic before. She had on a gold necklace in the shape of a heart with a heart shaped diamond in the center. His expert eye could tell it was real. She was one of those rich girls who never really had to deal with the pain of life

The nurse held up a clipboard and squinted at it about an hour later. "Kitty? Will Kitty come to the front desk, someone is ready to see you!" All of Kitty's anger had drained and it left her feeling even more hollow then before. She followed Gambit who followed the nurse into the examination room.

* * *

Oh yeah, it's an update. So review bitches. : )

Deidre- I write how I want this to go so it doesn't matter if it's likely or whatever. Plus, the way I see it, Kitty wasn'tt he best at fighting anyway. This is the way I want it, so if you don't like that go read a Romy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty sat back in the waiting room. Now she was feeling nervous. What if they found something? Gambit sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder whispering soft reassurances into her ear.

"You'll be fine," he murmured into her ear. She sighed and leaned against him, hoping he was right. She hated being this weak, leaning on him like this. She was sure he had work to go to, or maybe a girlfriend. He would have to bail out eventually. She couldn't expect him to let her hang around forever. She realized something.

"What's your name?" She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Remy."

"Oh." was all the said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. This had to stop, but it wouldn't hurt for now.

"Kitty?" The nurse called out and Kitty felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Dr. Pearlmann is ready to see you in her office."

"Come on." Remy said gently pulled her up by her arm as she obviously didn't want to hear what the doctor had to say.

The Doctor's office was behind the examination rooms. She was looking at a stack of papers as they came in.

"So, Kitty is it?" She asked. She was still standing but she watched them. Kitty was just thankful that Remy was wearing sunglasses so the doctor couldn't see his demonic eyes. "We ran STD tests. You will be relieved to know that we found nothing. Your clean as a whistle." Kitty slumped in her chair, relieved. "If you want to have a pregnancy prophylaxis, you must begin the medication within 72 hours. The rape kit will be held anonymously at the state crime lab regardless as to whether you make a police report for 6 months. If you make a report within 6 months, the kit is analyzed when it is needed for the investigation. Both the prosecution and defense have access to the results. If you think you want to make a police report, the sooner you report the better. Legally, you have three years to file a civil suit and 15 years to file a criminal suit."

"Rape kit?" Kitty asked. Her accusing eyes turned to Remy's evasive ones.

"I asked them to do it," was all he would say.

Kitty slumped back into her chair as Dr. Pearlmann began rattling off instructions.

They walked back to Remy's apartment.

"You had them do a rape kit?" Kitty was pissed now, after getting over the shock that he had actually had them do it.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't. This way, if you decide to do something, you can."

"But it wasn't rape." She had convinced herself of that. If she said it wasn't rape, it made everything better. He just shook his head.

"Bitch." She seethed.

"I know. Damn me." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Remy." She turned around and faced him a few moments later. It pained her to have to ask something of someone, but she didn't really have a choice. "Can I stay with you for a few days" She looked to the ground nervously. " Ya know, until the scent wears off?" She waited for his answer apprehensively.

"Of course." Did she really think he could say no?

Thats it. After a few days, once I go back to the mansion, I'll never bother him again. I can't take up space in his life for the rest of the time they knew each other. This had to end.

Kitty had always had that feeling, that she was somehow always in the way. She had heard her parents talking one night about going on a second honeymoon, but in the end they couldn't because they had Kitty to watch and they couldn't find a babysitter. They had never said anything to her, but she felt like she was a mistake. Her parents could have gone on all the vacations they had wanted, they could have acted like newlyweds if they hadn't had her.

Her parents had always given her what she needed throughout life, and she never felt like they resented her, but sometimes...she just felt like they didn't really want her around.

Kitty shook her head. She had to stop thinking about things like that, she was a superhero goddamn it. Her thoughts had to remain on superhero-y things. Kitty was always very careful to keep her thought towards business. She kept herself very busy for this reason. If she had time, she'd think about things, things that she didn't need to think about. She was the pep and cheer of the X Men, she had to keep it that way. No one else was willing to keep the spirit up. She sighed to herself. Sometimes it took a lot of mental energy to keep herself going, to keep herself focused on one thing. And of course trying to get others to do the same.

"Are you coming?" Remy called to her. He looked at her quizzically.

"What?" Then she realized that she was still standing in the same spot. She trotted to catch up with him.

Kitty felt like an intruder this time when she walked into his apartment. In the daylight she actually got a good look around the place.

The walls were white, but there was one spot where someone had painted a few falling green leaves on the wall. The falling leaves fell around the words 'Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall'.

"What does this mean?" She asked, gesturing towards the wall. She saw him answer with a small smile on his face.

"It's a line from Lord Of The Rings. I got quirky one day and painted it up there. But don't tell anyone, the landlord would kill me." His eyes twinkled a bit as he sprawled along the couch.

"Well _I_ like it." She whispered softly to herself.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "Have you ever read Lord of the Rings?" Kitty shook her head.

"I mostly study. I don't really read too much outside of the required stuff."

He shook his head sadly. "Thats a shame. There's so much good stuff out there."

She raised her eyebrows and she didn't even try to mask her surprise. "You read?"

He laughed, and Kitty realized how stupid that sounded. _Great one kit. _

"I didn't mean it like-" He waved her off. "I know what you meant. Yeah I read, a lot actually. It's a hobby, I guess you could say. I'm a little bit literate." Kitty rolled her eye heavenward.

"I told you I was sorry! God!" She swatted him in the arm.

"Well, I don't know. That was rather insulting." She looked at her, she could see the shine in his eyes.

She slid in front of him on the floor and clasped her hands in front of her in a prayer position. "I'm sorry. I beseech you to forgive me!" She lowered her head as if waiting for sentencing.

She felt his strong hands wrap around her forearms and pull her up. They were face to face, almost close enough to kiss. She could feel his breath on her skin and could still smell toothpaste. He seemed to hesitate for a second, his eyes flickered. "You beseech me, eh? Not everyday I hear that." His eyebrows raised and he let go of her.

She came and sat next to him on the couch, not on the other end, but so they were sitting side by side. He sat up against the arm of the couch and the put the TV on. They watched some 'made-for-TV' movie, but she didn't even pay attention. She just couldn't help thinking the most curious things, and she felt guilty. It felt like she was betraying Kurt. But she wished that Remy _had_ kissed her.

* * *

So yeah, this is an update. I hope _Somebody's_ reading this. So...please review if you _do_ read this. I'll try to update soon. : ) I love you guys! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty opened her email and instant messenger and saw that her inbox was full of emails. She read through them all. They were all along the lines of "Where are you, dork?" from both Rogue and Kurt, and even one from Bobby. She didn't think that it was possible, but she suddenly felt even more tired then she had before.

Her instant messenger popped up.

**The Rogue: **Where the hell are u?!?!?!?

Kitty thought for a moment, her fingers held suspended above the keyboard. She typed.

**KAT: **I'm Cynthia's.

She had pulled the first name off the top of her head. She just hoped that Rogue's complete hatred of Cynthia would keep her from calling her. Or anyone else for that matter. For a moment Rogue didn't answer.

**The Rogue:** Logan was pissed, he was just about 2 look for u if you didn't come home 2 nite. We didn't know what happened 2 U. Stop giving us heart attacks!!

**KAT:** Sry. I didn't think U'd notice that I was gone.

**The Rogue:** Of course we noticed! And not only that, it was kind of selfish. Kurt stayed up all nite the other nite waiting for you. He was going to ask you to be his GF!!!!!!! He's been driving us crazy all day trying to get us to look for you. Logan said you were responsible though (or so he thought before) and not to worry. He'll be glad when I tell him you're safe though.

**KAT:**OMG

Rogue probably thought that Kitty was excited but she felt so far from that. Kurt wanted her to be his girlfriend? Before...everything, she would have said yes and been completely happy. Now though, she knew they wouldn't work out. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to date him anymore. She sighed.

"You ok?" Remy asked. He was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a thick, worn paperback. The t.v. Was off. He wasn't trying to read her emails like everyone at the mansion would have been doing.

**KAT:** Rogue, g2g, gonna go watch Clueless.

**The Rogue: **kk, bb

Rogue hadn't even stopped to remember that Kitty hated Clueless. She closed the laptop and slid it back under the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't even know what _she_ should think about all this, so why involve him? She was trying to get better about not leaning on him. Just because he was the first person she saw after it happened, she had latched onto him. And it had to stop!


End file.
